Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for the identification of objects in a predetermined target area.
Remote sensing change detection is a remote sensing method for detecting and mapping changes of the condition of the earth's surface between two or more successive remote sensing images. Detecting and mapping can be carried out visually (visual image interpretation) as well as with the aid of methods of digital image processing. Here, an object is identified as object when it appears for the first time or is suddenly not present anymore. In this manner, object identification can be reduced to real existing changes.
A change detection method typically searches for certain colors in the successive images which, however, cannot be found under certain circumstances because light and shade conditions have changed in the meantime.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide an improved method that is able to identify real existing changes.